


Kiss The Boy

by transmasc_jamestkirk



Category: Leverage
Genre: Don't copy to another site, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Running From The Cops, This is just cheesy fluff folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 08:12:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17977619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transmasc_jamestkirk/pseuds/transmasc_jamestkirk
Summary: Eliot was about to respond when they heard footsteps and sirens at the front of the alley. Eliot quickly replaced his hand over Hardison’s mouth, and pressed up against him as they hid behind a ledge in the building. Hardison’s eyes were wide and he was afraid to even breathe. Eliot was silent in front of him, head cocked to the side as he listened for footsteps.





	Kiss The Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by https://bivalentine.tumblr.com/post/182867907176/no-offense-but-two-characters-running-from-the  
> I just loved the idea of Eliot/Hardison in that situation, so enjoy these 500 words of cheesy eliot/hardison fluff!

The sirens seemed to get louder with every step they took. Nate was yelling something over the coms but between the sirens and his breathing, Hardison couldn’t make out what he was saying. Eliot turned down a side street and as they ran Hardison felt his heart pounding from more than just exertion. He knew Nate wouldn’t let anything happen to them, hell, he knew Eliot wouldn’t let anything happen to him, but he wasn’t used to being front and center in a con, and being a black man running from the cops didn’t usually end well. Typically, he was comfy and safe in Lucille and everything was fine, but _nooo_ Nate said he had to help Eliot infiltrate the mark’s company. If he survived this, Hardison was going to write Nate a very sternly worded letter.

But first he had to survive this. So, running. Focus on running.

Quickly, he realized that they were in a dead-end alley. Then he realized he was alone. Hardison stopped and spun around frantically. Where had Eliot gone? He wouldn’t leave him… would he? The panic was flooding in when someone grabbed him from behind, covered his mouth, and yanked him back. Pulling at the hand on his mouth and kicking frantically, he desperately tried to escape before he heard a familiar southern drawl.

“Damnit, Hardison! Do you want us to get caught?” Eliot whispered angrily, pushing Hardison’s back against the wall.

“Look man, you can’t just go grabbing people like that! I thought someone was about to kill me or somethin’!” He replied, voice a little higher than usual.

Eliot was about to respond when they heard footsteps and sirens at the front of the alley. Eliot quickly replaced his hand over Hardison’s mouth and pressed up against him as they hid behind a ledge in the building. Hardison’s eyes were wide and he was afraid to even breathe. Eliot was silent in front of him, head cocked to the side as he listened for footsteps.

The sirens seemed to move down the street away from the alley, and after several moments of silence Eliot removed his hand. Hardison immediately gasped for air. The words that he was about to say died in his throat as he saw Eliot staring at him. He stared back. Hardison could faintly hear talking in his ear, but all that he could focus on was Eliot’s warm, blue eyes that were locked onto his.

“I uh, I think we’re all clear now. We can head back.” He said softly, voice cracking.

“I know.” Eliot’s eyes flicked down to his lips and back to his eyes.

Hardison leaned forward minutely, and Eliot mirrored until his breath was ghosting across Hardison’s lips. Their eyes met again and Hardison nodded silently.

It was cheesy, but when their lips met Hardison swore he got butterflies in his stomach. Eliot’s lips were so soft and gentle and warm, and it just felt right. After a couple moments they broke apart, and Hardison couldn’t help but break into giggles. Eliot gave him a strange look at first, but he couldn’t hide the way his eyes crinkled when he was happy. As Hardison’s giggling subsided, they realized that Nate was yelling at them over the coms.

“Yeah Nate, we’re all good. We lost the cops and we’re headed back now.” Eliot responded, giving Hardison a wink. His stomach flipped again.

He could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Kiss The Boy by Keiynan Lonsdale 
> 
> As always, please comment and let me know if you enjoyed this and/or want more fics like this! Thanks for reading!


End file.
